Giovanni Smartens up
by The Average Mailman
Summary: Giovanni finally comes up with a plan to get Ash's Pikachu. Character death, swearing, and dark themes.


Two one-shots in a night!The stories might slow down to one every two days as we need to write some more and work on the story. currently half way through the third chapter of the Betrayal fan-fiction. This one will have dark themes and swears. Proceed with caution if you are under the age of 14.

 **Giovanni Smartens Up**

Ash Ketchum woke up in his bed. Him and his friends had just split apart from each other to go their separate ways. Cilan had pursued his dream of being a connoisseur and Iris had gone to train dragon pokemon in the Village of Dragons. Ash went back home to his mom, as he did whenever he ended his journey of a region. He was planning on going to the Kalos region next, but unknown to him, he wouldn't get to see outside of Pallet Town ever again.  
"Pika!" Ash looked startled over to his best friend and starter, his Pikachu. He had forgotten he was there by his bed. He chuckled and rubbed his buddys head.  
"Mornin' bud." Ash said cheerfully. He stood up and got ready for the day. His plan for today was to head to Professor Oak's lab to say hello to his old pokemon, and to also put his Unovian pokemon in the lab to start fresh in Kalos. He felt bad leaving his friends and family alone in the lab, but most of them seemed to like it. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and finished getting ready.  
"Are you ready to see your old friends, Pikachu?" Ash inquired to Pikachu, with a large smile on his face. He raced out of the front door, throwing a quick goodbye and love you to his mom as he passed the kitchen, where she was washing dishes. As he was running to the lab, he saw a man, dressed in all black, with a giant red R on the front of his shirt, talking to someone called 'Boss'. Ash shrugged it off. Never did it cross his dense brain of his that this was a team rocket grunt. He also didn't realize that a shadow of what looked like to be a man entered his house and crossed over to the kitchen. Ash just continued on running until he reached Professor Oak's lab. He raised his hand to knock of the door, but before he could actually knock, the door swung open revealing the Professor's smiling face.  
"Hey Ash!" Professor Oak said, with a fake smile, as his eyes darted quickly to the shape of a man hiding in the shadows of his rafters, pointing something at him. Ash noticed nothing however, and instead walked inside, unaware that the Professor was trying to motion for him to run away without being too obvious.  
"So Professor! Can I see my pokemon?" Ash said with his usual enthusiasm, oblivious to the fact the Professor Oak was being held hostage.  
"Sure Ash!" Professor Oak said with a strained smile and as much enthusiasm as a man being held at gunpoint could muster.  
"Fo-" He started to say, before being interrupted by a voice in the shadows. It was cold, emotionless, and unforgiving. The shape of a man stepped out of the shadows and nodded to the man up in the rafters. The man jumped down into view so Ash could see his face. It turned out it was actually a woman, a woman Ash was very familiar with.  
"Domino!" Ash said, confused but wary. He tried to see who the other person was, but his face was still hidden in the shadows. The only thing he could see of the man was an orange suit.  
"Ah. Ash Ketchum. How I have dreamed of this moment." Ash's face contorted in rage as he saw Domino pull out another pistol and point it at him.  
"Give us your Pikachu or else."  
"Or else what? Are you too scared to show your face?" Ash questioned, looking for a way out of the situation. As soon as he finished, the front door opened again to reveal Delia Ketchum, gagged and tied. A man was holding a gun to her head. He was tall, muscular, and bearded and wore a Team Rocket suit.  
"Or else your mother and Oak get a bullet straight into their brain." The orange suited man said. Ash suddenly realized who the man was.  
"Giovanni!" Ash exclaimed in surprise and hatred. "What do you want?"  
Giovanni stepped out of the shadows to reveal his face. He blinked once at Ash's question before responding with, "I want your goddamn Pikachu. Are you deaf?"  
"Why?!" Ash continued on with the same ignorance he possessed from the moment he stepped through the door.  
Giovanni grimaced in utter irritation before grabbing a gun from Domino's hand and shoving it up against Professor Oak's head.  
"Because I want the freaking Pikachu. It's a level 100 and you're wasting its potential with your stupid love and friendship. He could be a real asset to Team Rocket." His words started out as a low growl and kept getting louder with each word. He pressed the gun harder to Oak's head as he spoke.  
"I'll never give you Pikachu! He is my best friend! We've gone through so much together. Through thick an-" Giovanni cut Ash off.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE ME THE GODDAMN PIKACHU ALREADY BEFORE I BLOW EVERYONE'S HEAD OFF!"  
"No!" Ash said foolishly, not realizing Giovanni was fuming, or seeing that Domino and the nameless man had both backed up and away from Giovanni. They both sensed something coming that Ash didn't. They were right.  
"THAT'S IT!" Giovanni screamed, whipping the gun around and firing three bullets. They all met their mark. Ash, Delia, and Oak were dead before they hit the ground. Slowly, a grim smirk spread on Giovanni's face before he let out a laugh tinged with insanity. Both Team Rocket members backed away further, trying to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the man that had just committed three counts of murder. Domino and the nameless grunt both went to collect the other pokemon, already knowing Giovanni was going to ask that.  
"Finally that kid is out of the way. Now I have my ultimate weapon." He looked over to Ash's body, where a pool of blood was gathering, but the Pikachu that was clinging to the body either didn't notice or didn't care.  
"PIKA!" Tears ran freely on Pikachu's face as he hung onto Ash's body, feeling it grow cold, ever so slowly. He looked up slowly to see Giovanni standing over him with a thunder stone.  
 _A new era is about to begin now that meddlesome kid was out of the way._ Giovanni thought giddily as he imagined what he could do with the soon to be Raichu under his command. It would need training, he decided. Obedience training. And it would start now. Pikachu's eyes widened as Giovanni's narrowed. _This was going to be fun._


End file.
